


Gag me!

by Flame_pelt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Guzma is angry, I addressed them as Prisoner, Justified disrespect, M/M, Oc is like 25, Ocs' name is never revealed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_pelt/pseuds/Flame_pelt
Summary: In which the adivse given by Nanu should've been taken to the heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes, inconsistencies, etc...tell me about them and I'll fix them. 
> 
> Enjoy this fic...I guess...

The storm thundered on outside the walls he was captured in, and it's fitting to his mood.

 

He should have listened to that gray haired man dressing in red and black. 

 

But he will be damned if he didn't get back the kids little Pokémon.

 

He glared at the man sitting on his makeshift throne. The man smirked, and it's dark, menacing. It doesn't scare him, if anything it made him squint his eyes and clench his bound fists harder.

 

Guzma. That was his name. The prisoner recalled battling him at the meadow when the slouched man was spewing nonsense to Kukui. His gold skull shaped chain the only thing that caught his attention.

 

“Hey, punk.” Guzma called out to him.

 

He faced the other direction, only to have his head smacked by the Grunt to his opposite side. 

 

“Ah, easy you ass!” He hissed at the Grunt. The guy had the nerve to smirk at his pain. He's so going to rip the guys balls off.

 

“What do you want you old fart” he remarked, being disrespectful because in all honesty, the guy can choke on a fucking Mudsdale dick for all he cared. His group kidnapped and sold Pokémon for Lunula sake.

 

Guzma clenched his fist in anger, and the bound man smirked at the emotion, which caused the white haired man to slam his fists down the worn arm rests. 

 

Dudes got anger problems, that's for sure.

 

“Listen ‘er ya lil shit!” The Team Skull Boss said through gritted teeth, as his face tinted red. “If ya think you can come to my home an-”

 

“Oh fuck off.” He doesn't know why but he wants to be sassy, maybe because he wanted something to happen. Maybe something along hate sex. Or maybe he just wants to be an ass. Yea, that one seems more logical. And justified give the context on why he's here in the firs--

 

Well, however he felt like behaving was cut short as his head snapped to the side from the slap that was delivered from the slouched man himself.

 

Oh… did he just…

 

The Prisoner slowly turned his face, only to have Guzma’s seethig face inches from his own. He blinked once. Twice. Then he smirked. 

 

“Fucking all you got old man?” He taunted, looking into the eyes of his captive. Daring the old man to do more. He could see something swirl behind those eyes, something familiar.

 

Guzma punched him the gut, forcing the air out of his lungs, making him slouch to the ground. He sucked in air, all the while still fixing a smirk to his abuser.

 

The Team Skull Boss wasn't slouched anymore, he stood tall, the bags under his eyes making him look even more menacing as the Prisoner looked up at him. He was heaving in quick angry breaths, and his fist were clasped tightly, ready to strike at any moment, like a Tauros ready to charge.

 

With his smirk still plastered on his face, he poked the Tauros one last time. “Fucking shit head.”

 

He was quickly pushed back to the ground, his head thumping against the carpet. He grimaced but looked up defiantly at the man crouching over his body.

 

“Why won't ya shut yer damn mouth” Guzma bared his teeth threateningly.

 

“If you have a problem, then gag me motherfucker!” He spat at the man above him, still reeling in from the anger he had at this man for fucking sicking his goons to steal a child's Pokémon.

 

It was a few moments of tense silence as neither side did anything.

 

Finally, Guzma placed both knees on either side of his head, forcing the Prisoner to stare at his crotch. It was tented, and he couldn't tell if it was just from the baggy clothing or from the Team Skull Boss himself. He locked eyes with Guzma.

 

He smirked, it was full of mischief as he slid his pants down to give him enough room to pull out his hard cock. The white haired man stroked himself while continuing to stare into his eyes. Okay so he was aroused. Hmm...fucking sadist.

 

“Yer right, if ya ain't gonna shut up, I'll shut ya up myself.” He pumped himself a few more times, smearing the precome that built at the tip over the swollen head. He leaned forward and prodded the closed mouth of his prisoner. “Open” he demanded huskily.

 

He stared at the cock in front of him, and felt the Boss trying to force his way in. If this were his younger self, he would've been nervous at the sight of the dick, but he's not. He had give his own share of blowjobs to know what to do. So when Guzma pulled back and jutted forward, he opened his mouth and swallowed the mans cock down to the hilt. The white pubes tickled his nose, but he only payed mind to the man above him.

 

Guzma cursed very loudly, surprised at the sudden warm, wet heat surrounding his cock. “Eager for ya boys cock ain't cha?” He said, voice scratchy with arousal.

 

He didn't know why it made blood rush to his own hardening cock, but it did. He hummed, and watched with satisfaction as the Boss moaned and began to pound his throat: hard and fast.

 

“Ya, yer a hungry little cockslut! Look so good with yer mouth around my dick. Fucking wanna fuck yer mouth all day.” Guzma growled out, clenching the prisoners hair while he savagely thrusts inside his mouth. His groans and dirty talk were affecting the man below him, making him moan the around the hard dick sliding in his throat.

 

“Yer gonna swallow it, ya here. Swallow like a good cockslut that cha are” the Boss man gritted out, and with one last thrust he shot thick jets of cum down the mans throat, moaning as the throat clenched around his spent cock, milking out every last drop.

 

Guzma collapsed back, his limp dick slipping out with and obscene pop. The Prisoner lifted himself up and began scanning the room for his stuff.

 

He spotted his stuff on a large bed, and with quick hands he took out the blade he had hidden in the sole of his shoe-for reasons like this- and quickly began cutting at his binds. 

 

Before Guzma could even began to question what the hell the Prisoner was doing, the man shot up and dashed to his supplies, rushed passed the Grunt who was on the floor looking spent, grabbed the innocent little Pokémon and booked it out the door. 

 

“Fucking lil shit” Guzma cursed, pulling up his pants and underware. Rushing at the man, while telling every Grunt he passed to help him.

 

\---

 

“Wow, thank you mister!” The little kid squealed in delight as she was reunited with her Pokémon.

 

“No problem, missy.” He smiled at the way the kid began peppering kisses on the Pokémons forehead. 

 

Now that he was done, he began to make his way to the door, ready to continue his trials. 

 

But first he had to relieve himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing smut-if you could call that scene that- so advise about that would be helpful...


End file.
